


Shivers of Delight

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Tony make a bet.





	Shivers of Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Spooketober Challenge 2019 prompt: shiver

“I seldom shiver unless I’m cold,” Tony told Steve as they lay in bed early in the morning. The sun was just rising and the light was beginning to seep in around the dark curtains that Tony favored in his bedroom. 

They were talking about shivering when one was scared. An early morning discussion of what movies to watch on Halloween brought up the subject of shivering. 

Steve took Tony’s statement as a challenge. 

“I’ll bet I can make you shiver,” he told Tony. 

“I just told you how. That’s not much of a bet.” 

“I can make you shiver without making you cold. As a matter of fact, just the opposite. I’ll set you on fire.”

“Give me ten minutes to, uh, pee and brush my teeth and you’re on,” Tony finally said. “Though I must say, I don’t think it’ll happen.”

Both of them took a few minutes to make themselves a little more presentable. Steve even brushed his hair. 

They crawled back into Tony’s roomy king sized bed, though right now, they could have fit quite nicely in a twin bed. Steve kissed Tony, a long, slow, deep, soft, wet kiss that could last for three days, just like Kevin Costner said that old baseball movie. Tony didn’t shiver, but his body did wake up rather quickly. 

“Not shivering,” Tony said. 

Steve grinned. “You’re so full of crap.”

“That is true, but not shivering crap.”

“Yet,” Steve said as he moved his kisses down, down Tony’s body to his legs. He knew Tony’s legs were ticklish so surely he’d shiver now. He kissed and licked a trail from his thigh down to his knee. Tony jerked away and kept doing so as Steve tried to kiss them again. It finally got so bad, that he was jerking away before Steve even tried. Then they started laughing as Steve tried his feet, his nose and several other places. 

But he got an idea. 

There’d been someone who’d did this to him once. 

“Turn over onto your stomach,” he told Tony.

Tony shrugged and obeyed him. 

Steve stopped a few moments to admire Tony’s fine ass. He’d always loved everything about and he still did. He ran his hands over it, pausing for a moment before giving it a tiny slap. 

“You know that’s not going to do it. But I have no objections to you trying a few more times.” 

They were both quite aroused by this time and the sound of Steve’s hand slapping the tender skin of Tony’s ass set them both on fire. Steve decided to try that one last thing. 

He got on his hands and knees and leaned over Tony’s ass. He lowered his head and touched Tony at the dimple at the base of his spine with the tip of his tongue. Without touching any other part of Tony, he dragged his tongue all the way up Tony’s spine to the base of his neck. He straddled Tony and sucked his earlobe while pressing his cock against the crack of Tony’s ass. 

He felt a shiver run through Stark as he moaned. 

“I won,” he purred into Tony’s ear as he reached to the table beside the bed for the tube of lube. “What do I get?” 

“What d’you want?” Tony growled.

He’d already opened the lube and slathered it on while he sucked and kissed Tony’s ear and neck. He shifted position a little and pressed his slick cock against Tony’s tiny opening.

“You were going to get that anyway,” Tony finally managed to say. 

“I just wanted to make you shiver.” 

They didn’t talk any more for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
